Mamoru, Gang Leader
by Silvain Star
Summary: Mamoru is a gang leader, Usagi is a cop. Usagi's partner's older brother was killed by Mamoru. When Usagi turns sides, will she be able to make it in the gang?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

A/N: This is totally a/u. Mamoru is a gang leader, Usagi is a cop, and her partner's older brother was killed by Mamoru. Jennifer, Usagi's partner, has gotten a number of people shot in her efforts to take down Mamoru and his gang. Any cost to take down the one who killed her big bro, it all means nothing to her. He was also a cop. He was the one that kept her going. She lived for her brother and her job. Thus the grudge (which is a serious understatement) towards Mamoru. Now that you know the background story, on with the fic!

"Mamoru, sir!" Takeo said.

"Didn't I tell you NEVER TO USE MY NAME!?" Mamoru Chiba said to his second in command. Mamoru was the gang leader of the most powerful gang in NYC. They stole, they fought in gang fights, but, so far, Mamoru was the only one who had ever killed.

"sorry, sir," Takeo replied, shaking in fear.

"scaredy-cat wimp. Only reason you're here is because you're useful," Mamoru said. "I'll let you live. This time."

"I wanted to tell you… The cops found us. We're surrounded," Takeo said nervously.

"SHIT! I thought you said they wouldn't find us here!" Mamoru yelled.

"Mamoru Chiba! Come out with your hands up!" a cop named Jennifer said into a megaphone.

"Jen, please, don't get anybody shot this time," Akoto, another cop said.

Mamoru walked out, hands in the air, guns in his hands. The rest of the gang followed, each with one or two guns in their hands, hands in the air. They all brought their weapons to shooting level, and were prepared to fire on his signal. Just as he was about to say 'now!', he saw her. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes, and was prepared to shoot if necessary.

"Sir! Should we fire?" Takeo said.

"No. Not yet."


	2. turncoat

Disclaimer: Wahhh! No! It's mine! I won't admit it! Narrator: Sailor Moon does not belong to her. Please don't sue. I'll lose my job!

Usagi had her gun locked on the door when _he _stepped out. The kind of guy she'd dreamt about, at least in looks. And of course she had always liked guys with a wild side. He had jet black hair, and deep blue eyes.

"have you ever just looked at his eyes, not thinking about who he is, what he's done," she whispered to her partner Jennifer.

"Those are the eyes of a murderer, and as soon as he puts that gun down, I'm taking him in. I hope he gets the death penalty, too, for what he did to Jason," Jennifer replied. Usagi just sighed. _She takes this job way too seriously. She really needs to lighten up a little,_ she thought.

"Jen, if you shoot him, I will hate you for the rest of my life," Usagi said. "He's too good-looking to die just yet. And did you see how he looked at me? Too bad I'm a cop and he's a criminal."

"Yeah, a real bright idea you've got there. Let him off the hook? Usagi, he's a _cold-blooded killer!_ He wasn't looking at you because he likes you, he was figuring out who should be his next victim! And my bet is he chose you!" Jennifer said.

"well, I don't want to be a police officer anymore. Later," Usagi said, throwing her badge on the ground, and walking over to Mamoru.


	3. love

Disclaimer: Wahhh! Not mine? Of course it's mine!

Narrator: She's in denial about not owning Sailor Moon. She _does not _own itthough. As she would say, On with the fic!

Hey that's my line! On with the fic!

Mamoru stared in shock at the sight of the beautiful blond cop saying she quit, and walking over to him. _No way a hot girl like her could like me? But I might at least have a chance, _he thought.

"Hey. I think you know who I am, but I don't know your name," Mamoru said.

"Usagi Tsukino," she said.

"well, look at dat. Boss is blushin'," one of the gang members said.

"Shut up, you idiot. It's just… uh… sunburn, yeah, uh it's sunburn," another gang member said. "Boss would neva' love a girl for real. Ain't dat right, Boss?"

"Not necessarily. It's actually possible, although he said he'd never love again after he was betrayed by Daitasa," Takeo said.

__

(Flashback)

"Daitasa, you little bitch! You told me you loved me and you betrayed me!" Mamoru screamed, prepared to fire on Daitasa, despite the fact that he was shaking in anger and from the fact that he still loved her a little. "How could you, dammit? How?" He whispered the last part, knowing she could still hear him. He fired a single shot at the woman he once loved, killing her instantly.

__

(end Flashback)

"I thought I couldn't love or trust anyone after that. I loved her and she betrayed me. But I'm over it, over her, now," Mamoru said. "And I think I can trust you not to do the same, Usagi. If you love me back, that is."

"Of course I do, Mamoru. Why else would I quit being a cop to join you? I love you, Mamoru Chiba. And I always will. All you cops, shoot if you like! I know that I can't be hurt with Mamoru here!" Usagi said.


End file.
